A snap action switch of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,955 is constructed so as to be used to switch high voltage at high current. The spring blade has silver contacts welded thereto at a free end which electrically connect with stationary silver contacts. The other end of the spring blade is mounted between support members, one support member engages tension members of the spring blade while the other support member engages a compression member of the spring blade. An actuating member engages one of the support members to move the portion thereof engaging the tension members relative to the other of the support members to further stress the spring blade and move the free end thereof out of contact with one of the stationary contacts and with a snap action engages the other of the stationary contacts. These types of switches have been used on printed circuit boards of electronic equipment because of their high cycle of operating reliability and because no low cost, high cycle, and reliable snap action switch for use on printed circuit boards using low voltage and low current is available. The present invention provides such snap action switch.